Death Play
by jiapryor
Summary: Trios are everything in the Greek world. Percy, Nico, and Luke. The three necrophiliacs of the Greek demigods. WARNING: DARK CHARACTERS. OOC.


**_I AM WARNING YOU NOW. THIS IS VIOLENT AND GORY WITH A LOT OF LANGUAGE. _  
><strong>  
><strong>Now that you have decided to keep reading, this involves Percy, Nico, and Luke, but mostly Percy. No pairings. They are OUT OF CHARACTER.<strong>

**OH! Can you suggest which rating this should have. I'm stuck between 'T' and 'M.' This story doesn't really include adult themes, like sex and such, but it is rather violent. So... you read and tell me please? I would appreciate it very much. **

**Enjoy... I think.**

* * *

><p>The club was nothing short of spectacular to be honest. It was a lesbian club called the Cherry Topper. Men bartenders served drinks to the women; the pure boredom on their faces told me that it was a last resort attempt at making money. It also served as the vicinity to scout of hot dykes who were willing to dance with us. When we entered, a multi colored disco ball illuminated our faces with a variety of color. I squinted my eyes and snarled at my brothers to follow close behind me. It was a good thing with the set up of the lights because the disguised our eye color. If anybody had noticed them, our play time would be cut short. And we fucking played rough.<p>

As we moved through the crowd, we saw the whores dancing on tables with their pitiful excuse of cleavage trying to burst its way out of the over empowering bra. I would have rather preferred tissues compared to this pseudo shit. The skirts barely covered their cellulite asses. If I weren't in public, I would have regurgitated every single bit of food I had eaten within the last week after having set my eyes on that. Behind me, I heard Nico and Luke scoff at the women.

They weren't impressed. Neither was I. This was bitch hustling, not poor dirty hoe hustling.

After several minutes of weaving our way through the lesbian crowd, I locked eyes with a few black haired girls. They weren't spectacularly gorgeous, but I had a different plan in mind. Each one of them had several piercings that contaminated their faces. Black lipstick and eyeliner drew attention to their faces.

I halted walking, and as a result, Nico and Luke bumped into me. "Dude! What the Hades?" Nico exclaimed.

I pointed in their direction. "There," I ordered. "Look. Game."

"What?" he asked. "Like we're gonna play a game with them?"

"No. Hunt." The simplicity of my answer told him everything he needed to know. "I have the middle, you guys debate over the sides," I declared. I wasn't the youngest, and I wasn't the eldest out of the three of us, but I knew how to handle the situations with maturity and responsibility.

We casually sauntered over to them. One the bar stool, I assumed my place in front of the woman. Nico and Luke flanked my sides. "Hello there," I whispered gently while extending my hand to reach hers. Draw them in, and then pounce.

My brothers imitated my actions. The girls slightly blushed, but remained unnerved by our attempt. The one in front of Nico spoke up. "What do you three want with us?"

I began to respond, but Luke cut me off. "Just to get to know you, of course. My friends and I have taken a keen interest in you three."

They all raised their eyebrows questioningly in response to our motives. "Care to dance?" I asked politely. All three of them nodded feverishly. Weren't lesbians supposed to like other women? No matter what the fuck anybody says, I am a man. I have a penis to prove it. In my mind, I debated over them being bisexual. If they couldn't get one sex, they could move on to the other in hopes.

I gripped her hand tightly in mine and proceeded to the dance floor. In suit, Nico and Luke followed. The music blared in our eardrums. The bass of the music sent heavy vibrations filtering through the floor. I snaked my hand up to the girl's neck and tugged her dark hair. She brought her eyes up to mine and gasped.

"Shush," I snapped at her. I pushed my body into hers, propelling her backwards. Soon enough, she was shoved up against the exit of the club. "Just a little further," I whispered into her multiple pierced ear, "and you're all mine." Before she could utter another sound, I took my other hand and opened up the door. The girl lost her balance and fell down the three steps before struggling to get up. I carefully sauntered down the steps while shaking my head.

As soon as I hit the bottom step, I heard a scream emit from inside the club followed by another one that was a slightly higher pitch. "Must be my pals," I clarified for her.

"Wh-what are you?" she stuttered out of her thin, shaded lips.

I leaned down and the tip of our noses touched. My jaded green eyes bore into her black eyes. "Your worst nightmare."

The girl trembled against my restraint on her wrist. "What-what are you going to do?" she asked while her bottom lip quivered. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she had arranged her knees so that they were as close to her chest as possible.

I bent down, and released a sigh. My dark locks fell in my line of vision, and I hurriedly thrashed my head to the side to rid my sight of them. I watched her intently as she inhaled my warm breath. Choosing to ignore her inquiry, I patted her head rather roughly. "Be a good girl..." I cooed sickeningly. "Be good..."

She began to cry profusely, the tears cascading down her cheeks in a salty effusion, ruining her eyeliner. I took my nail and drug the tip of it across the bottom of her eye socket, gathering the eyeliner. I flicked my wrist in one swift motion and then caressed the area below her earlobe. My nails lightly scratched over the surface. I felt the girl's tension dissipate some, but not completely.

"Still scared?" I questioned while chuckling lightly. She dumbly nodded her head. My finger pressed itself against her dark, painted lips. "You answer like a good girl," I growled out. "Bitch."

"I-I-" she stuttered.

"Spit it out, mongrel," I snarled, losing my patience.

"I'm scared," she confessed meekly. I removed my finger, but not without prodding her pierced lips first.

"What were to happen..." I drawled out, creating tension, "if I were to pull this piece of metal out?" I inquired while my fingers subconsciously intertwined my fingers between the tiny holes.

Her eyes enlarged, and she vigorously shook her head in the "no" motion. I smirked at her and tugged a bit. She whimpered.

"_Boys, just wanna have fun_," I sang devilishly. "_Oh-oh boys just wanna have... fun_." I whispered the last word in her ear. My left hand spread out and took a firm grip of her head while my other hand that twirled with her piercings ceased its movement. Her body froze.

I laughed quietly, in a low pitch. Abruptly, my hand snatched what it was grasping: her lips piercings. She screamed in hysterics as the club music pounded in both of our ear drums. Nobody could hear her. The girl scrambled to hold her lips, but I moved quicker than she did.

"Ah-ah-ah," I reprimanded as I forced her hands above her head. "Can't touch that." She struggled against me which aggravated me even more. I tightened my grip on her. She wriggled. I pressed my body to hers which, in turn, shoved her against the brick wall. She futilely tried to slide down which resulted in her shirt coming off of her back and it getting scratched. The stench of blood and dirt evaded my nostrils.

"I like my emo bloody and moaning. Now," I murmured huskily, "you have one of the two down... what's missing?" I slammed my body forcefully against hers. She groaned. "It wasn't what I was looking for, but I guess it'll do."

Abruptly, I pulled her lip rings out, and she let loose a horrid yell. Her lips were bleeding nonstop now. The little hoops that were pierced on her bottom lip were now dangling on by a piece of sanguinary skin. There was a significantly large chunk of skin missing. I exhaled and blew on it, full well knowing that it would hurt her extremely bad.

The club music continued to vibrate throughout the grounds and the walls of the alley. There were no signs of Nico and Luke, but I was sure that they had done their deed. She had gained the courage to release a blood curdling scream.

"Shut the fuck up," I growled as my hand traveled up the side of her. I gave a hard yank to her head, exposing her neck. I scanned the damp pavement of the rotting alley and found an old, discarded, metal trashcan lid. I swiftly gained possession of it and inspected it. The lid's edges were jagged and dirty.

I put the lid to her neck and pressed ever so slightly. "I said, shut your fucking mouth, _lesbian_." She continued to thrash against me while crying loudly. She disobeyed me. "I don't tolerate disobedient skanks like you. I gave you a warning; you didn't listen. Here's your punishment, bitch." My tone had distinctly lowered, and I glared at her in a threatening manner.

Her eyes widened, and she licked her lips, wincing at the pain from her lip. "Please, don't," she begged.

"You got blood on my clothes, you shit stick, and you didn't listen to me. Why the hell should I spare you?" I asked rhetorically, knowing full well that I had every intention of ruthlessly murdering her.

Without granting her the opportunity to answer, I shoved the lid of the trashcan to her neck. It severed deep; blood leaked out of her neck in a rapid pace. Her body shuddered, and her fearful eyes rolled to the back of her head. I let her inanimate corpse fall to the ground. _Thud_.

Mission accomplished. Hades, here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please? Tell me what you thought about this horrid entry? Oh, gods, I can't believe I'm this sadistic. Nonetheless, I find writing Percy like this very, <em>very<em> hot.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
